fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Moli
Moli is an East Asian girl. She is Jui's twin sister. Appearance Moli has yellow skin and short, black hair. She has dull eyes. She wears a yellow and brown top, orange pants and black shoes with silver laces. She also wears an orange cap. Info Moli has earned a great fame in her childhood by impressing everyone in the movies by acting. She acts in different movies as a teen actress, especially in the kung-fu master movies. Other than acting, she is also an expert in different stunts such as walking on a rope, jumping from high places, acting in dreadful places and many more. Her life turned to the media when her school teachers became impressed at her for an excellent performance in school drama. Although Moli is not so good in her studies or calligraphy, her mother hopes to see her daughter as a successful person. But Moli often remembers her father and twin sister and hopes to see her parents together again. Quotes * "Ugh! I gotta escape from this cage of books!" * "Not achieving using talent brings bad luck." Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 4 Sausages on left * 4 Mushrooms on right * 30 Minutes * cut into 6 slices Papa's Burgeria * Bottom bun * Mayo * Lettuce * Well-done Patty * Cheese * Ketchup * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Steak in Pita Shell * Tomatoes * Brown Rice * Onions * Lettuce * Nacho Cheese * Lettuce Papa's Freezeria * Large Regular Rainbow Sherbet Sundae with Yum 'n' Ms * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Drizzle * Tropical Charms * Creameo on left * Cherry Papa's Pancakeria * Pancake * Honey * 2 slabs of Butter * Pancake * Whipped Cream * 2 Strawberries * Coffee with Cream Papa's Wingeria * 6 Parmesan Shrimps * 6 Teriyaki Shrimps * 6 Red Peppers * 2 Kung Pao Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria * Italian Sausage in Pretzel Bun * Relish * Onions * Marinara Sauce * Fajita Veggies * Pickle * Large Lemon Mist and Medium Cheddar Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria (Both Cupcakes) * Liner B * Strawberry Cake * Pink Frosting * Strawberry Drizzle * X and O Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles on other holidays) * 3 Chocolate Strawberries (3 Cherries on other holidays) Papa's Pastaria * Regular Ravioli * Cathedral Carbonara (Garlic Basil on other holidays) * Grated Mozzarella * 5 pieces of Chicken * 3 Pickled Eggs (3 Mushrooms on other holidays) * Cheesy Bread Papa's Donuteria * Regular Pon de Ring (Round Donut on other holidays) with Whipped Cream ** Red Icing ** Cantaloupe Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle on other holidays) ** Rainbow Sprinkles * Chocolate Round with Strawberry Filling ** Azuki Icing (Strawberry Icing on other holidays) ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Hakuto Jelly (Mini Marshmallows on other holidays) * Red Velvet Round with Whipped Cream ** Clear Glaze ** Creameo Bits ** Banana Drizzle Trivia * Although Moli and Jui are non-identical twins, they have different nationalities and grew up in different countries. ** This is because their parents are from different countries who lost touch with each other. * Interestingly, both Moli and Jui means "Jasmine" in two different languages. * She likes Whipped Cream. * She also like East Asian Items of food. Category:Girls Category:Customers created by Shaira Sultana Category:Pizzeria Category:Burgeria Category:Taco Mia! Category:Freezeria Category:Pancakeria Category:Wingeria Category:Hot Doggeria Category:Cupcakeria Category:Pastaria Category:Donuteria Category:Customers who debuted in Pizzeria Category:People who are never absent Category:Ppl that never will become a closer Category:Pizzeria To Go Category:Characters Category:M Customers